1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to memory diagnostics and more particularly relates to advanced memory test diagnostics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hardware defects in memory devices are common, as they are composed of memory cells that may be affected by electrical problems, such as short circuits or open circuits. These electrical problems can cause several different memory faults in the memory devices. Memory tests exist to detect the presence of these memory faults, however existing memory test are typically slow. Additionally, existing memory tests fail to uncover some types of memory faults and/or have no guarantee of a running time limit.